


Art - Fifty Shades of the Gold Bikini

by verhalen



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, F/M, Fanart, Hearts of Darkness - Star Wars AU, Kylo's Wookiee Noises, NSFW Art, Photomanip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanip of Dominatrix Leia and Slave Han, inspired by the kinky Han-on-Leia action that starts in Part 2 of myHearts of DarknessAU.  I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).




End file.
